


Why an X?

by The_Lonely_Goddess



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Self Harm, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Goddess/pseuds/The_Lonely_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack expresses some angst on being alone for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why an X?

Jack sat in North's workshop. It was two days after Christmas and he was quietly sitting in a window sill as each of the Guardians congratulated North on a wonderfully successful Christmas.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Tooth asked, fluttering closer.

He tugged his sweatshirt sleeve down and grinned. "Of course I am. I'm just tired.  _Too_  many blizzards."

"Mate, I know there haven't been any blizzards lately. Explain." Bunny said, getting involved as usual.

"I'm fine." he insisted.

Sandy and North came over. "Jack, is everything okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me over and over?! I'm fine!" he yelled.

Bunny grabbed him and shoved his sleeve down so far it was only a little bit away from his his shoulder. All of the Guardians gasped when they saw over a hundred tiny X's scarred into his arm.

"What happened?!" Tooth cried.

"Three hundred. One for every Christmas I spent alone." he grumbled while trying to get out of Bunny's grasp.

"Three hundred?" North gasped.

"Yes!" he yelled as he finally got free. "Every Christmas I spend alone. You think accepting me all of a sudden is going to fix three hundred years of being alone?" he snorted. "You can't be that pathetic." he held tightly onto his staff as if he'd need to fight his way out of there.

" _Dobryy bog_." North murmured.

Bunny watched Jack, guilt clouding his green eyes. He was the roughest with Jack thus taking the pain from before into now.

Tooth stood there with tears in her eyes.

Sandy bit his lip then a golden X shone above his head quickly followed by a question mark.

"Why did I choose an X? Why do people use an X to cross of day on a calender? Why to people put an X over their enemy's face in a yearbook? We all use an X, mine was just me trying to prove to myself that it didn't matter. That even though I spent that Christmas alone it didn't matter. Why would it?" he murmured to himself.

"Jack, I am so-" Tooth started.

"Sorry?" he laughed. "What is that going to fix? I was still alone."

Surprisingly Bunny went over to Jack and towered over him then gave him an all emcompasing hug. "I'm sorry Jack. We can't change it, but we can be sorry."

Jack stood there then hugged him back. "Thank you." he whispered.


End file.
